


Lullaby & Swords

by Ophelia (Toraoroom)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Plot, Original Universe, POV Original Character
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toraoroom/pseuds/Ophelia
Summary: Cain Himmel es un joven que vive en un mundo donde existe una raza que manifiesta sus emociones en poderosas invocaciones llamadas por medio de su voz al entonar hermosas canciones gracias a una gratificante armonía que desarrollan con su protector para así derrotar a bestias tormentosas.Soñando con pertenecer a una de las organizaciones más conocidas del mundo y convertirse en un Guardián de estos seres con forma femenina, llamadas Rennie, él abandona su hogar. Lamentablemente, su suerte no es la mejor de todas al no ser compatible con las compañeras que le fueron asignadas, esto en parte motivado a su pésimo desempeño y su inexperiencia al luchar para proteger a alguien y al relacionarse con las personas a su alrededor.Meses más tarde, a pesar de su duro entrenamiento y su dedicación, se encuentra a sí mismo con una advertencia, pues si su próxima compañera prescindía de su asistencia sería expulsado de la organización. A éstas alturas, sin esperanzas de mejorar, se cruza con Marlone Sirfelle, una complicada mujer que para bien o para mal hará girar su mundo en otra dirección. Juntos serán una de las parejas más revoltosas de la organización hasta finalmente desarrollar una hermosa armonía.





	

Hace 600 años, estalló una guerra en el mundo, conocido como Xephalia. Éste se encontró al borde de la destrucción. Los seres vivos morían uno a uno, mientras la naturaleza agonizaba. Xephalia era un caos total, hasta que una sacerdotisa de la iglesia se sacrificó para salvar el mundo. Ella solidificó sus emociones, al cantar, salvando así a toda la existencia del planeta. Estuvo cantando durante día y noche, con la ayuda de cierto cristal. Conocido como el Cristal de la Vida, llamado Rena's Tear.

  
Al final, aquella sacerdotisa murió pero fue recordada como Alris, la salvadora. La primera Rennie que apareció en todo el mundo. Este es el nombre que se les da a esas mujeres que invocan magia, por medio de himnos o cantos. Un planeta lleno de toda clase de bestias y peligros para las diferentes comunidades que coexisten en él, requiere de diversas organizaciones de toda clase, que protejan a quien no se pueda defender. Por ello, existen organizaciones que emplean a estas mujeres, capaces de dar vida momentáneamente a toda clase de invocaciones que su corazón y mente puedan crear, manifestándolas por medio de sus cantos para así cumplir misiones de aniquilamiento o cacerías.

  
Y a pesar de ser tan poderosas, es conocido que las Rennies invocan magia realmente útil, pero tienen una debilidad: no pueden cantar y protegerse al mismo tiempo. Es una tarea muy difícil incluso para las mejores. Por eso las organizaciones no sólo reclutan Rennies, sino que también reclutan caballeros. Capaces guerreros para proteger a las Rennies, mientras éstas realizan su magia.  
En todo el mundo existen cinco organizaciones muy conocidas: Treta's Magic, Reboll Unles, Crimson Crystal, Sweetest Love y la mejor de todas, Rising Sun, que cuenta con los más exitosos trabajadores capaces de cumplir las misiones que le sean asignadas.

  
Ésta es la historia de un joven cuyo sueño era ser un Guardián en una de las mejores organizaciones: Rising Sun. Proveniente de una pequeña ciudad llamada Erasil, a sus 18 años, logró entrar a la organización gracias a la ayuda de un amigo. El chico abandonó Erasil, a su madre, a sus amigos, para dedicarse a su sueño en la ciudad de Barheim, un poco lejos de su ciudad natal. Lamentablemente, motivado a su pésimo desempeño y su inexperiencia al relacionarse con las personas a su alrededor y luchar para proteger a alguien se ve en problemas, pues las compañeras que le eran asignadas solicitaban un cambio de Guardián.

  
Meses más tarde de haber entrado a la organización, a pesar de su duro entrenamiento y su dedicación, se encuentra a sí mismo con una advertencia, y es que si su próxima compañera prescindía de su asistencia sería expulsado de la organización. A éstas alturas, sin esperanzas de mejorar, se cruza con Marlone Sirfelle, una complicada mujer que para bien o para mal hará girar su mundo en otra dirección. Juntos serán una de las parejas más revoltosas de la organización si no logran desarrollar una hermosa armonía Rennie-Guardián


End file.
